The Handmaid
by RadiantRedWeasley
Summary: Voldemort has taken over. Harry Potter is missing! Anyone who isn’t Pureblood is enslaved with very few options; including blood traitors. Ginny becomes Malfoy’s handmaid to produce him a Malfoy Heir. Romance and War!
1. Chpt1 The Handmaid

Disclaimer – Only a little credit goes to me, the majority goes to JK Rowling and Margaret Atwood for their outstandingnesses 

Summary – Voldemort has taken over. Anyone who isn't Pureblood is enslaved with very few options; including blood traitors. Ginny becomes Malfoy's handmaid. Where is Harry Potter?

In his Office opposite Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy was beginning to regret accepting his Mother's invitation to Dinner later that evening. After a hard day organising tedious mounds of paperwork, the last thing he needed was his mother pressuring him to find a wife.  
It wasn't that Draco didn't want to settle down, well perhaps not, he hadn't really given it much thought. It was just that he got bored after a week or two, and he didn't want to marry for the sake of a trophy wife. No, he certainly didn't want Arm Candy: even if it would please his mother.

With a final sigh, massaging his eyes with his finger tips, Draco heaved himself out of his leather chair, away from his dark mahogany desk, glancing out the window to see another day had come and gone. Turning off the lamp which bathed the room in a faint glow, he took his leave, calling back at his secretary to lock up.

Once outside Draco tugged his black winter cloak around his neck, before apparrating away.

***

Draco Malfoy reappeared outside the thick mansion doors, made of expensive Old English Yew, now only likely to be seen in ancient pureblood homes. Carved across the chest of the doors were two winged serpents, each had taken position wrapped around one of the Leg's on a Large 'M', the tip coming to rest so low that each serpent had taken to a low predatory bow to see eachother beneath it. Underneath the 'M' was a newly written '_Toujours Pur'_, french for 'Always Pure', The Black family Motto.

Without knocking, Draco pushed one door ajar sending a crack down his family's crest as the entrance to the manor could be seen. Barely stepping into the warmth, a house elf popped beside him to relieve him of his heavy cloak.

"Master Malfoy, they is waiting for you in the Dining room"

Draco gave a small nod to acknowledge what had been said, as his feet carried him to the dining hall, smartening himself as much as he could before entering.

The room was decorated in a deep midnight blue, illuminated by gold wall lamps. Picture frames were furnished with dark varnished oak, the high back chairs and long medieval table matching.

Draco's eyes followed the length of the blue embroidered, satin cloth that ran down the table to the end, where his father was sat, adjacent to his mother.

"Mother" He nodded, "Father, excuse me for being late, I had some contracts that were in desperate need of review".  
Draco moved himself to sit opposite his mother who smiled gracefully at him, before continuing to spoon feed herself what looked like Pumpkin Soup.

"Your Mother has been telling me that you wrap yourself in business to avoid finding a wife. I can see now that she is true" Said Lucius, who had not gone back to his dinner but continued to stare directly at his son.

"I have been looking for potential. Dating…"

"Whores? Whores are not the way to get an Heir Draco!" Growled Lucius, slamming his fists onto the table, sending a vibration throughout the oak, wine glasses rang as they threatened to take a tumble.  
Narcissa now stopped spooning soup into her mouth. Perfectly still and dignified, her eyes became fixed on her son, watching his jaw tighten as if to lock his mouth so he couldn't retort.

"Draco, unlike your Mother, I do understand your need to play. Really I do. An illegitimate child though would ruin the family name, and I wouldn't want to force you into marrying a slut. Other than Marriage there is another option…"

"I'm listening" Draco straightened himself up in his chair. Narcissa's stare now turned to that of her husband.

"A Handmaid…"

"A Hand-what?"

"The Dark Lord has decided that the mudblood women locked in Azkaban be assigned to a pureblood in need of an Heir. A Mistress you needn't have to keep sweet".

Narcissa gasped, the sound of a wine glass shattering and a faint pop of a house elf could be heard.

"Produce a halfbreed?" Draco sneered, repulsion etched into his face. Lucius Malfoy, death eater and preacher of purity suggesting he should consummate with a mudblood! The thought was laughable!

"Halfbloods are acceptable Heirs Draco"

"Barely…"

"Halfbloods are accepted by the Dark Lord. The Muggle will be bred out of them, and with a handmaid they are contracted legitimate children".

"Yes but no mother to look after them! Is this what has become of your name?"

"Lucius maybe marriage is for the best. Handmaid's may limit his choice for a wife in the future" Draco smiled at his mother. She seemed disgusted with the idea of a legal prostitute to be the mother of her son's child, no matter how much she wanted to be a grandmother.

"He has failed to find a wife Narcissa. He will be 21 as of June and not even a fiancée to speak of!" Lucius refocused his attention on Draco.

"You wouldn't be the only man to be assigned one, they're on request. However I understand you don't want to loose your reputation which is why I've received a very 'pure' handmaid for you".

Draco spun round as he heard the door click shut, his eyes widened in shock. Only the sound of his mother breaking another glass, told him the sight in front of him was real.

"Here she is Draco, your Pureblood Handmaid"

There stood Ginny Weasley.


	2. Chpt2 Meeting Malfoy

Disclaimer: Rowling and Atwood are so super that they can own the world, and anything in this fic…

Ginny Weasley could feel her knees begin to tremble as she came to a stop in front of the carved wood doors of Malfoy Manor. Her guard was a Death Eater she had never had the misfortune of meeting until now. He was kind of short; taller than her but he still seemed to appear smaller - probably due to his thick neck, round belly which made his black robes fall above his ankles, and stump-like legs. The end of his nose upturned like a roasted hog, like on those medieval tapestries. His head was balding, and his moustache, patched with grey, still held the contents of his breakfast.

Death Eaters didn't have to wear masks anymore; it was Ginny's kind that was outnumbered. Ever since Harry Potter had disappeared off the face of the Earth: some thought him dead, but not Ginny. She still had hope. The battle had occurred at Grimmauld Place. Turns out Mundungus Fletcher wasn't as trustworthy as Dumbledore had believed. Voldemort turned up that night. He had destroyed the muggle street, straight after he destroyed the headquarters. Ginny didn't know the details, she hadn't been there. All she knew was that there were no survivors. McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Bill, her dad and Percy, who had only just moved in there after the ministry was attacked, had all died that night. Somehow the trio had managed to escape; Ron had sent her mum an owl. He was safe, but Harry was in a really bad way. Ron's tears had stained the letter, as he described his friend's mangled state. That was the last Ginny had heard of them. The burrow was raided and she was brought to Azkaban.

That's how she ended up here, standing in front of her father's nemesis home, trying to decide whether they were dragons or snakes carved into the door as a way of ignoring her shaking legs, when all of a sudden the crest broke into half. The doors had been opened and she was ushered inside by a house elf wearing nothing more than an off cut of what appeared to be black bed sheets and a small silver pin in the shape of an 'M' keeping it all together.

***

After she had been washed down by no more than 3 house elves, she was dressed in a white blouse, tucked into a high-waist emerald green skirt and matching heels; a silver 'M' hung around her neck. She was now someone's property. Her hair which usually hung to the bottom of her ribcage was pulled neatly back into a bun. No make-up was applied; she was kept fresh faced as the house elves walked her to the study. Ginny walked silently. In fact she had been silent since she had arrived. She was no longer mourning; there had been enough time in Azkaban to think of her family and friends. She just didn't trust her voice not to crack.

Seated in Malfoy's study, it didn't take long for Lucius to arrive. Dressed typically in all black robes, his white blonde hair swept back and tied with a black ribbon; cane at his side and famous complexion so pale that it rivalled Ginny's own.

"Weasley, how much you've…grown" Smirked Malfoy.  
Ginny continued to glare at the eldest Malfoy in front of her as she bit her tongue to stop herself answering back.  
"Who would have thought, Arthur's youngest. A handmaid"

"I didn't have any other choice" Ginny spat back, angered at the sly mention of her father. Lucius's smirk only widened.

"Tsk tsk Weasley. Blood traitors were never valued in society. This is yours... and your father's comeuppance".  
Lucius strode over to where Ginny sat, extending a hand and cupping one cheek.  
"Such a shame I have to hand you over to my son…"

Ginny jerked her head out of Lucius' grasp.

"I'll send for you when we are ready" With that Lucius fled the room, leaving Ginny all alone once again.  
Part of Ginny was relieved to be left alone, but she couldn't relax in this house. Yet she wouldn't be living here. She wasn't Lucius' handmaid, thank Merlin. She was his son's and that's what gave her some peace of mind. Draco Malfoy she could handle.

***

Ginny could kick herself. Everyone knows staring at the clock makes times travel slowly. So why did she keep checking the time?

"Miss Weazey?"  
Ginny jumped and spun round to find a timid house elf, with oversized eyes and ears, staring back at her.  
"Master Malfoy is wishing you follow Misty to the Dining Hall at 10 past the 7 o'clock"

Ginny nodded, and followed the house elf out of the study, into the equally dim lit hallway which seemed to be endless. Finally they came to a close door, which Misty nodded for Ginny to go through before disapparating.  
Taking a death breath, Ginny began to count deciding to open the door on 3. Quickly she sneaked around the door and pushed it shut as gently as possible, on the other side, hoping that she hadn't been noticed. After what felt like an extensive pause, Ginny slowly looked round to see three, very quiet Malfoy's watching her. Lucius sat at the end of the stretched table looking quite pleased with his self whilst his wife's face showed what seemed to be distaste; switching to concern as she directed her attention towards her son. The youngest Malfoy's eye's looked as if they were about to pop out of his head. Clearly nobody had forewarned him of her arrival, which in any other circumstance, she would have laughed at.

"You do remember Miss Weasley from school, don't you Draco?"

That seemed to do the trick. Ginny watch Draco as his face disguised itself of emotion, and turn his head to face his fathers.  
"A Weasley and a Malfoy?"

"A Weasley who'll serve a Malfoy. Your son will inherit your name and will have no mother, as you already pointed out"  
Draco remind silent, he appeared to be thinking it through. His attention now focused on Ginny who felt highly uncomfortable. She felt like prey knowingly being stalked by her predator.  
"She has grown into her own skin, hasn't she?"

Ginny's muscles tightened as she watched Draco continue to look her up and down. She wanted to turn and run, but she knew she couldn't. This was her only option. That or death. No, she had decided that she would wait with Malfoy, till Harry came. He would surely come to rescue her. But where was Harry?

"Thank you Father, I may excuse myself now to show Weasley where she will be sleeping". Draco's eye's locked with Ginny's for a moment, staring at her: daring her to blink. His face remained impassive, and his voice was level. What was he thinking? Ginny couldn't help herself. She pushed her own mind in to his, but no images, memories or feelings emerged. Nothingness, much like how his voice gave away nothing and his faced showed nothing.  
Immediately Draco stood and grabbed Ginny by the arm wishing his mother goodbye, chucking a handful of floo powder into the fire. She wriggled a little bit trying to loosen Malfoy's grip on her arm but he still held her tight, there was nothing she could do.

As she was pulled out of the fire she realised this was her new home. It was decorated quite modern; the opposite of Malfoy manor this space was well, open. The floor was wooden, the walls were white. Through the arch she could see the kitchen, a black leather sofa stood in front of her. The area was huge.

"What was that?" growled Malfoy, stirring Ginny round to face him.

"What was what?" Ginny snapped back, wriggling to get out of Malfoy's grasp, who seemed to notice and sunk his claws in further. His brows frowned at her, and she noticed that this scrawny boy had grown into a man. He was immensely strong. He had grown into his sharp chin and pointy nose. It actually made his face seem quite aristocratic. He was still pale, his hair ice blonde, but he had grown to around 6 foot as she noticed he was staring down at her.

"You're a Legimens?" he growled.

"You're an Occlumens" challenged Ginny, no longer fussing with her arm which was loosing circulation. 'If you can't beat them join them' she thought, imitating Draco by stretching herself onto the tips of her toes, closing the distance between their glaring faces.

Without warning, Draco threw Ginny onto the leather sofa and stalked off to the kitchen. Watching his retreating back go round the arch of the Kitchen, out of view, she quickly lifted the sleeve of her blouse to reveal already her arm already bruising with finger marks. Checking the arch again to make sure Malfoy hadn't returned, she waved her hand over her arm and the bruises faded into non-existence.

"Wandless Magic?"

Ginny jumped for the second time that day, her heart racing as she had realized Draco witnessed her do something quite rare in the wizarding world. His eyebrows were raised questioningly, leaning in the arching, a glass of fire whisky clenched in one hand.  
"Any other talents I should know about Weasley?" Malfoy walked over and sat himself in a neighbouring armchair that she hadn't noticed until now.

Ginny didn't reply, instead she watched him sit himself gracefully into the padded chair, before folding back down her sleeve.  
"Any talents I should know about you Malfoy?"

"Are you going to answer every question with another question?" Frown evidence on Malfoy's face as he raised his glass to his lips.

"What is _this,_ 20 questions?" Ginny watched Malfoy lower his glass, not bothering to conceal the frown that was still there.

"Your room is down the hall to your left" Malfoy drained the rest of his glass and slammed it the table. Ginny watched Draco as he grabbed his cloak and hastily made for the exit of the apartment, not once acknowledging her as he did so. Ginny waited to hear the door slam, and no doubt the collision of wood on wood and the snap of the lock came. However her attention was no longer on Malfoy, it was on his Glass, or lack of. The glass he had slammed down was gone. Did she even see it hit the table? Shit. Malfoy had seen her do wandless magic. Double Shit. Malfoy could do it too.


End file.
